bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 498.b Bubble Guppies: The Snow Witch! (Part 2)
Plot When a little boy named Gil is put under the evil influnece and taken by the legendary Snow Witch, Molly goes a journey to rescue for him in the struggle between good and evil. Cast *Gil as (Kay) *Molly as (Gerda) *The Witch as (Snow Queen) *Pinkfoot as (Troll) *Mrs. Daniels as (Molly's Grandmother) *Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother as (Magic Old Woman) *Little Fish as (Crows) *Oona as (Princess) *Nonny as (Prince) *Hypletta as (Robber Woman) *Deema as (Robber Girl) *Rusty as (Bae) *Olivia as (Finnish Woman) *Ashlie as (Lapp Woman) Information *Genres: Fantasy, Adventure, Children's *Rating: Children. *Type of story: Fairy tale *Love Couples: Gil x Molly, Oona x Nonny (in this part only) Trivia *This story is based on the 1845 story "The Snow Queen." You can read about it on Wikipedia . *There are some regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Goby: After Gil had disappeared, people wondered why he had gone but nobody could figure it out or have a good reason. They finally decided that he fell and drowned in the nearby lake just outside the village. Even young Molly who had lost her best friend had believed it too. After a few months, spring arrived. (Molly goes outside.) Molly: Gil has died and has passed on! Sun: He has not. I know the truth. (A few birds come.) Molly: Gil has died and has passed on! Birds: He hasn't. We know what has happened. Goby: Molly decided to agree with them. One early morning, she put on her red shoes, kissed her grandmother who was sleeping and went down to the lake that Gil was said to have drowned in. (Scene; Lake) (Molly arrives at the lake.) Molly: Have you taken my best friend Gil dear lake? (The waves move and she thinks it's like it's nodding "yes." She takes off her shoes and throws them in the lake.) Molly: Take my red shoes and give me back my friend! (The river brings the shoes back as if it's saying "I didn't take your friend.") Goby: Molly decided that she hasn't thrown them far enough, so she got in a boat and threw the shoes again. (Molly steps in the boat and throws them again.) Goby: Suddenly, the boat moved as it wasn't tied to the land. (The boat moves and the lake takes Molly's red shoes.) Molly: My red shoes! Goby: Molly now didn't care about the shoes. She wanted to go back home but she couldn't. She was very frightened. Molly: Maybe this boat will take me to Gilly. Goby: The boat floated for a while and eventually Molly could see land and on the land was a small cottage. An old woman came out of the cottage. She pulled the boat to shore and helped Molly out of it. Old Woman: You poor young child! Who are you and where have you come from? Goby: Molly told her about her joruney to look for Gil. Old Woman: Well come inside and I'll give you some yummy cherries. Goby: She brought her in and fed her some cherries and brushed her hair. She told Molly about how she was the grandmother of Little Red Riding Hood and she eventaully grew up and moved away. Ever since, she had wished for a young girl about Molly. What Molly didn't know was that this woman knew magic and she was putting an spell on Molly little by little. As Molly stayed with the woman, she was thinking less and less of Gil. The spell was to make Molly stay forever so she wouldn't lose Molly like she did with Little Red Riding Hood. During the night, the woman went into the garden and made all the rose bushes disappear so Molly wouldn't remember and run away. Molly woke up the next morning and was given a beautiful dress. She went out to the garden and danced around by the beautiful flowers. She spent days and weeks at that cottage not even thinking about Gil or about how much time she had spent there. When she one day sw a rose on the old woman's hat, she remembered Gil. Molly: Oh! How long have I been here? Where could Gil be? Goby: Molly asked the flowers for help but they just told her stories. She ran to the gate at the end of the garden to find that summer had ended and it was now fall. The old woman's house was in an eternal summer. Molly: How long have I stayed? My poor grandmother must miss me and I must find Gil! Goby: So Molly ran from the old woman's house and ran through the woods. It was foggy and her feet hurt as she didn't have shoes on. She rested after a little bit and she met a fish. Molly: Do you know where Gil is? Little Fish: Yes I have but I believe he's forgotton you for the Princess. Molly: A Princess? Little Fish: Yes, Princess Oona. Molly: Who is she? Lttle Fish: She is a beautiful princess. She read every newspaper in the world. One day, she wished to be married so she put in the newspapers to have every good-looking young men to talk to her so she can find a groom. There was a long line of people. Molly: Was Gil there? Little Fish: Well, I believe I did see a boy about your age. He had a green camo tail, blue hair spiked, and winter clothes. Molly: Ooh! That sounds just like Gil! Can you take me there please? Little Fish: Well, I'm not actually sure but I'll ask my friend and see. I wouldn't be surprised if my friend said no because you're only a young girl so I wouldn't think so. Molly: I think I will get in. If Gil hears about, he'll come out and get me right away. Little Fish: Wait here, I will go and ask my friend. Goby: So the Little Fish swam off to ask his friend. Hours later, he returned. Little Fish: My friend has sent this roll. You won't be able to go into the palace since you are barefoot but don't fret because my friend looks a secret way you can sneak in. (They go into the garden of the palace to find the secret way in open. They go inside. Molly is excited. They both arrive at the stairs where another fish is there.) Other Little Fish: I heard about your tale. I will take you to where you want to go. Goby: They all set out down the hall until they arrived at the bedroom of Princess Oona. They entered the room. Oona: Hello dear Fish. What is this you have brought? Molly: My name is Molly. These fish say that you have my friend. His name is Gil. He is about my age, has blue spiked hair and wearing winter clothes. Oona: I believe I have not. This is not the boy you are asking for. This is Nonny. He is the new Prince. Where have you come from? Goby: Molly told Oona and Nonny the whole story. Oona and Nonny: Poor young girl! Oona: Thank you my dear Fish. I'm not mad at you but please do not do it again. You shall have a reward. I shall make you fish for the court and you can have food. Little Fish: Oh thank you Princess Oona! (They both leave.) Nonny: You may sleep in my bed Molly. I'll just sleep with Oona. (Oona blushes at the thought and kisses Nonny. Nonny kisses her back and they pull away.) Molly: Oh thank you Nonny! Nonny: You are quite welcome Molly. Goby: That night, Molly went to sleep feeling thakful for Oona, Nonny, and the fish she had met. She dreamed about Gil and couldn't wait to see him. The next day, Oona and Nonny dressed her up in silk and velvet clothes. Oona: We would love for you to stay with us and live a happy life. Nonny: We would love it so. Molly: Thank you for the offer but I really would like a pair of shoes and a carriage so I can search for Gil please. Oona; We will arrange for that. Molly; Oh, thank you Oona! (Molly hugs Oona.) Goby: So Oona and Nonny arranged for the carriage and got Molly a pair of shoes. The carriage was lined with sugar-plums and the seats insides with made of fruit and gingerbread. Molly thought it was a delightful carriage. Oona, Nonny, and the Little Fish: Farwell Molly! Farwell! Molly: Farwell everyone! Thank you! (The carriage sets off away from the palace.) End of Part 2. Recap After Gil's diappearance, the townspeople come to the conclusion that he drowned in a nearby lake and even Molly believes it. The sun and nearby birds tell her that he has not drowned. One morning, Molly puts on her red shoes which are important to her and goes to the lake that Gil was said to drown in. She throws her shoes in as a gift for the lake in exchange for Gil. The river brings back the shoes as if it said it hasn't taken him. She climbs into a small boat by the shore and throws them again. The boat floats away from the shore leaving her red shoes behind and leaving Molly scared as it floats away. The boat takes Molly to a small cottage with a beautiful garden. An old woman who was the grandmother of Little Red Riding Hood but Little Red Riding Hood had grown up and moved away. Unknown to Molly, this woman knows magic and the longer she stays with her the more she forgets about Gil. The old woman makes the roses disappear that night in order to make Molly stay. Molly ends up staying for days and weeks until she sees the rose on the old woman's hat and remembers Gil. She runs away from the cottage to find that it is now fall since she stayed so long. The old woman's cottage is under a eternal summer so it felt like it was still summer in there. Molly meets a fish who says he has believed to see a boy look like and he had become a prince for a princess named Oona. He goes and talks to his friend that lives there for permission and his friend says he can. Molly goes through a secret way in since she is barefoot she wouldn't be allowed in from the doors. The fish's friend leads Molly to the Princess's room where they find Oona and instead of Gil another boy named Nonny who has become the prince. Oona and Nonny let Molly stay the night and the fish are allowed to become court fish. Oona and Nonny offer for Molly to stay but she refuses and asks for a carriage and shoes to search for Gil. She is given that and the carriage sets off. Category:Stories